User blog:TheStarryDaydream/20 Questions Challenge - Lorelai Kaloupi
So, the moment I saw Wise post this I knew I had to do it with my newest baby, Lorelai. Question #1 What was the source of inspiration to your character? Well, this is something that is already known about Lorelai, but she is heavily inspired by Nebula in the MCU. A character that I adore a lot, and I mean a lot. Question #2 What are your characters' motifs or aesthetics? Well death, space, and just angsty quotes. Question #3 List your characters' three powerful qualities and three horrible flaws. Brave, intelligent, and her toughness. As for flaws, she doesn’t trust as easily, possible ambitiousness, and emotional can be considered a flaw to some people in her life. Question #4 Who are your character's four most important people? Her sister, and a few close friends. Question #5 What is your character's biggest fear? She would fear losing her sister. And sometime her father in a way. Question #6 Do your character have any scars? If so, where did those scars come from and how did they get it? She has a scar that covers her upper arm, she displays it quite a lot. The scar came from a fight she had with Cato. Question #7 If your character were from any other pantheon/mythology, where would they fit the best? Norse fits her the best, in my opinion. Question #8 Who is your character's childhood friend? And do they have only one friend? Do they have none? Is it a cat or dog? Question #9 For your character's future, what happens to them? Do they follow their parents' legacy? Do they become something else? Do they get married and have children? Question #10 What is your character's sexuality? Are they straight? Bi? Homo? Pan? How did they found out they were x? Question #11 Did anything about youself inspire your character? Do you see yourself in them? Was it your familiar environment? Your personality? Your fears? Question #12 What would hurt your character so badly they couldn't even breathe? A comment about their family? A memory? Question #13 What is your character's favourite memory? Something with their siblings? The first time they kissed the one they most loved? Question #14 What is your character passionate about? Their legacy? Their loved one? A hobby? Question #15 Is your character calm or violent? And what did get them to be like this? Question #16 When upset, who will most likely listen to your character? Or will they keep it a secret? Will they run for their best friend or sibling? Or will they stay quiet? Question #17 If your character were part of a musical, which musical would it be and what character would they be? One of the Schuyler Sisters from "Hamilton"? Christine from "The Phantom of the Opera"? J.D. from "Heathers"? Question #18 What feature of your character makes them unique? Their freckles? A tattoo? Question #19 What does your character most love about themselves? Their ability to fly? Their eyes? Their legacy? Question #20 If your character could swap their destiny with one of their friends, which destiny would they get? The question speaks to itself, hehe. Hope you enjoy this challenge! Category:Blog posts Category:20 Days Challenge